We've Got You
by RisingQueen2
Summary: After some horrible flashbacks while visiting his mom and Paul in NYC, Percy needs his lovers more than ever. AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico. Sequel to 'Birthday Gift' and 'Do As You Please'. Part Three of the 'Lovin' in New Rome' series


**We've Got You**

 **Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**

 **After some horrible flashbacks while visiting his mom and Paul in NYC, Percy needs his lovers more than ever.**

 **AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico**

 **Sequel to 'Birthday Gift' and 'Do As You Please'**

 **Part Three of the 'Lovin' in New Rome' series**

 **Warning: yaoi, Dom/sub relationship, threesome, collars, bondage, food play, blindfold, sensation play, rimming/eating out, dildo's, suspension, double penetration, blowjobs, consensual name calling (Sir, Master, slave), subspace, topspace, aftercare**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

 **We've Got You**

Percy stared at his reflection in the mirror that was located in the hall by the kitchen, he ran his fingers over the smooth fabric of the black and gold collars that he had attached to his neck the moment he entered his, Nico and Jason's home. He needed both of them tonight, none of them really ever wore two collars, but he found he wore both more than the other two have.

"Welcome back Perce." Jason said as he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his blond hair with a towel vigorously not really looking at Percy.

"Master." Percy said quietly, that got Jason's attention and his eyes snapped up to stare at Percy and they softened at the sight of the black and gold that were circling his neck. Jason walked over to Percy and took the Sea Prince in his arms, leading him to the couch in the living room, letting Percy kneel on a cushion and Percy leaned his forehead against Jason's thigh letting Jason stroke his hair.

"What happened pet?" Jason asked calmly, his free hand sending a text off to Nico to tell him to get his pretty ass home now, Nico answered saying he was going to shadow travel now.

"A bad flashback when visiting my mom in New York, Leo helped me calm down but… I haven't had that bad of a flashback in a while." Percy trailed off, a shudder wracking his body.

"I understand, there is no need to explain it to me." Jason shushed his obviously upset sub.

"What do you need tonight?" Nico asked as he stepped out of a shadow in their living room, eyeing the two collars on Percy's neck and he sat on the other side of Percy and his hand joined Jason's in Percy's hair.

"I need to just not be Percy Jackson, to be your sub tonight and nothing else. I just want to be able to sleep tonight, please." Percy said quietly, the two Dom's exchanged looks of agreement and pleasure, as Percy hadn't been very good at admitting to what he really wanted when they first started their relationship.

"We can do that, just expect extensive pampering from us after." Jason warned and Percy nodded his agreement.

~~/~~

"He looks so good like this." Nico hummed as he took in the sight of their Sea Prince.

"He tastes good too." Jason winked as he slid his tongue up the trail of chocolate syrup that was on Percy's bare thigh.

"I always did like dessert." Nico chuckled as he dragged a strawberry around Percy's right nipple, staining the skin a bright red and Nico leaned down to lick at the juices.

Percy whimpered at the sensations, not being able to see anything that was being placed on his skin thanks to the silk black blindfold that was wrapped around his eyes. Between his lips was a ball gag, securely held between his lips. His arms were spread out to the sides, leather cuffs connected to his wrists which were attached to the wooden dining room table, his legs were pinned in the same way having him spread eagle, completely naked on the table. His erection was hidden under a pile of whipped cream, but the darkness of the cock ring that Nico had so kindly attached was still visible. Nico and Jason had been taking time drizzling different types of dessert items over his limbs and using their sinful mouth's to eat the dessert off of him.

"Too bad we didn't have any cake." Jason commented as Nico licked around the pile of whipped cream that was surrounding Percy's cock.

"That's just for birthday's." Nico rolled his eyes at his lover; the blond had a massive sweet tooth.

"Too bad." Jason sighed dramatically as he used his teeth to tease Percy's nipples so they were growing stiff under the attention, Percy was gasping and his limbs were twitching under the new sensations.

Nico licked some of the whipped cream off his lips and trailed a finger down Percy's heated skin, creating a trail in the remaining whipped cream. Nico licked it off his finger while giving Jason a lust filled look, Jason growled and gripped Nico by the back of his neck to drag him into an open mouth kiss. Percy wiggled in his restraints as he heard the sounds of his lover's kissing and the whipped cream starting to melt on his groin, it was a jerk reaction.

"I get his cock, his ass is yours, for now." Nico whispered in Jason's ear as he reached down to grope at the bulge in Jason's jeans, the blond rocking up into the touch.

"Such a gentleman." Jason breathed out and leaned back allowing Nico to kneel next to Percy's waist. Nico leaned down and gave the whip cream a long, slow swipe of his tongue collecting the whipped cream as he went. Nico swallowed the cream making a happy noise and Percy shuddered at the noise and the touch of Nico's tongue, his head was starting to become filled with hazy and he welcomed it.

Nico ducked back down and swirled his tongue around Percy's cock, cleansing it of the whipped cream. Nico smirked at the sight of Percy's now clean cock, straining against the cock ring sitting at the base of his erection. Nico lapped at the pre-cum that was beading at the slit of Percy's cock and moaned at the taste of Percy.

"Does he taste good?" Jason asked as he trailed his fingertips down Percy's stomach, watching the muscles waver under his feather light touches.

"See for yourself." Nico dragged the blond down for a kiss, sharing the taste of Percy's pre-cum with the Roman Demigod.

"Mm, he does." Jason said breathlessly. Jason leaned down and laid open mouth kisses down Percy's right leg and unlocked the chain attached to the cuff located at his ankle before he did the same thing to Percy's left leg. Nico slipped off the dining table and sat on the chair, feet planted apart and hand wrapped tightly around his growing erection so he could enjoy the show.

Jason draped Percy's toned legs over his broad shoulders and lifted up the Sea Prince's hips and gave his twitching hole a long lick. Percy fisted his hands and let out a whine from behind the ball gag at the sudden move. Jason gripped Percy's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart to expose Percy even further and Jason dove in with his lips and tongue.

Jason flicked and rolled his tongue, smoothing his tongue over Percy's inner walls, smirking against the soft skin as Percy writhed in Jason's strong grip. Jason loved taking his lover's apart like this and he traced Percy's rim with the tip of his tongue before he thrusted his tongue back inside of Percy and proceeded to fuck him open with his tongue for a few more minutes. Jason's cock was throbbing in his pants, begging to be touched and Nico's hand on his shoulder made Jason give Percy's hole one last thrust of his tongue before he lowered Percy's hips and legs back onto the table hearing a whimper from behind Percy's gag.

"Time to move." Nico decided as he unlocked the chains that were attached to Percy's wrist cuffs. Jason hummed and easily scooped Percy into his arms, Percy gasped behind the gag and threw his arms around Jason's shoulders. Nico removed the ball gag and captured Percy's lips into a heated kiss, which Percy responded too eagerly. Nico pulled back with a pleased smile on his lips and stroked Percy's cheek before he walked ahead of Jason and Percy to make sure everything was in place in their bedroom. Jason followed still easily carrying Percy and from the way Percy's hips jerked upwards Percy knew that Jason was carrying him. Jason smiled knowing that Percy loved it when Jason used his strength on him.

"Over here." Nico waved Jason over while the blond kicked their bedroom door shut and Jason groaned under his breath at the sight of Nico completely naked and adjusted a hook coming from the bar they had on the ceiling. Jason placed Percy down in the middle of their bed and adjusted his knees so Percy could balance himself while Nico raised Percy's wrists upward and attached the leather cuffs to the hook to keep Percy's arms raised upwards.

Nico picked up a black dildo and rubbed a handful of lube up and down the length of the toy before he placed the blunt head of it at Percy's stretched hole, watching amused as Percy's hips move forward for a moment just out of surprise before he pushed himself backwards, eager for the toy.

"Please Sir." Percy begged breathlessly as Nico dragged the dildo around Percy's rim.

"Of course slave." Nico purred as he slowly pushed the toy inside of their lover making him groan happily at finally being filled. Jason watched as the large dildo disappeared inside of Percy's ass and he picked up the gold dildo of the same size from where it was lying on the bed, clearly understanding what Nico had in plan for Percy that night and he was more than willing to go along with it.

"Get it nice and wet slave." Jason ordered, placing the tip of the dildo at Percy's lips.

"Mm, yes Master." Percy opened his mouth after a moment to realize what was by his lips. He parted his lips and ducked his head down to take a good chunk of the toy into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the length fully used to the latex taste that was standard with dildo's. Jason watched Percy bob up and down on the toy, sucking it like a real cock and Jason had to pull himself out of his jeans, his cock painfully pushing against the denim of his jeans. Jason pulled the toy out from Percy's mouth chuckling as Percy gave a whine of disappointment before he groaned when Nico thrusted his dildo against Percy's prostate.

Nico left the toy inside of Percy so he could readjust Percy for the rest of their night. He lifted one of Percy's legs upwards and pulled down a chain from the bar on the ceiling and attached it to the leather ankle cuff before he did the same thing to Percy's other ankle. Percy groaned loudly when Nico yanked on the chains raising Percy up so he was suspended up off the bed and his legs were held out in front of him.

"Do you like this position slave?" Nico purred as he stroked his fingers down Percy's chest, twisting his nipples as he went making Percy whimper.

"Yes sir, very much so." Percy breathed out, he was feeling like he was mentally and physically floating and every sensation his Dom's were giving him felt 10 times more potent.

"Don't worry we've got you." Jason assured their sub as he lowered the wet dildo to Percy's already full hole, he traced Percy's stretched rim and Nico kneaded Percy's ass cheeks and pulled them apart and Jason pressed the tip of the dildo into Percy, next to the first dildo. Percy's mouth dropped open releasing needy noises, his body arching upwards as Jason pushed the second toy inside of him, stretching him wider than before and it felt amazing. He dropped his head back, eyes rolling up into his head behind the blindfold.

"I think he likes this." Jason smirked as he slowly twisted the toy inside of Percy making him give out high-pitched noises as Nico pulled his dildo out of Percy before thrusting it back in.

"Ahh, more please." Percy groaned out, surprised at himself, he wasn't sure he could still form words at this point.

"You heard the eager little slave." Nico smacked Percy's ass making the Demigod gasp and buck his hips upwards. Jason and Nico slid the dildos out of Percy's ass, watching his gapping hole clench at nothing, practically begging to be filled again. Jason slicked his cock up and rubbed the head of his erection at Percy's hole before with one smooth thrust he was fully inside of Percy, both of them groaning loudly from the action.

Jason gripped Percy's hips tightly, sure to leave bruises behind and that made his cock twitch inside of Percy.

"Master." Percy groaned out, fingers clutching at the chains that were holding his arms up above his head.

"Fuck, how are you so tight still after everything?" Jason grunted as he pulled his hips back before he snapped them forward, going deeper.

"Damn you both look so good like this." Nico moaned as he palmed his own cock, slicking it up with lube and pre-cum.

"Just going to watch then?" Jason asked with a smirk as he snapped his hips forward again, earning a whine of pleasure from Percy.

"Like hell I am." Nico growled and caressed Percy's firm ass before he smacked the skin a few times, watching as the skin turned red under his fingers.

"Come on then." Jason challenged, stilling so he was inside of Percy and he reached down to pull Percy's tingling ass cheeks apart. Nico adjusted his balance and pressed the head of his erection against Percy's hole. Percy let out a loud cry as Nico pressed inside of him, his lover's cocks rubbing against each other inside of him. Percy had never felt so full in his life and he was on cloud nine.

"Damn you really like this don't you slave?" Nico whispered as he bit down on Percy's shoulder when Percy started to rock himself forward and backwards, trying to get his Dom's to fuck him, his own cock straining painfully against the cock ring now.

Percy couldn't form words to answer his Dom when Jason rolled his hips.

"He's such a horny slave, I bet he would love to stuffed full with our cocks all day if he could." Jason leaned down and tugged on Percy's nipples between his teeth making him give hitching gasps.

"Look at him, he just got tighter at the very idea." Nico grunted as he felt Percy's walls clench him and Jason tighter.

Jason grinned wolfishly at Nico and the two started to thrust in and out of Percy in sync, their cocks rubbing against each other and sending Percy further into his subspace, limbs starting to go limp in his restraints and head loll backwards as he swung in the air just from the force of his lover's fucking into him. He felt a trickle of drool trail out of the side of his mouth as he was fucked senseless, his mind was a mess and his nerves were on fire with pleasure. Suddenly burning hot white pleasure covered his senses when he felt pressure on his cock release and he came harder than he ever had before with a scream. He clamped down hard on his Dom's cocks and he let out a hoarse moan at the warm sensations as they came within him, filling him up with their cum.

Percy hung there limply, barely noticing as he was gently lowered onto the bed, feeling empty and warm liquid sliding down his thighs out of his throbbing ass. He felt hands on him, massaging his limbs as the cuffs were removed from his ankles and wrists. Mouths and tongues were on his skin but Percy couldn't tell where anymore, he was floating.

"What's your name?" Nico whispered in Percy's ear as he licked up the column of their lover's neck. Percy let out a soft groan, unable to comprehend what was asked of him and Nico grinned happily.

"He's exactly where he wanted to be." Nico reported in a whisper to Jason who was cradling their Sea Prince in his arms, stroking his hair back out of his face and caressing his relaxed features.

"Forgo a bath today, I don't want to risk him dropping." Jason whispered back and Nico nodded as he wet the washcloths he collected with warm water and set to work on cleaning their beautiful sub up, kissing the skin as he went.

Jason settled the three of them under the covers of their bed, Percy in between the two other Demigods, both soothing and caressing Percy as he enjoyed his time in his subspace.

"Mm? Jase? Neeks?" Percy hummed, eyes peering up into the blindfold that was still around his eyes.

"Welcome back pet, do you want the blindfold and collars on or off?" Nico asked, stroking the fabric around Percy's neck.

"Blindfold off please." Percy licked his lips as Jason gently raised his head up and tipped a glass of water against Percy's lips, the Sea Prince swallowed the cool liquid thankfully, licking his lips when his head was placed back down on the fluffy pillow.

"The lights on are low." Nico said as he eased the blindfold off of Percy, who blinked his hazy sea green eyes up at his lover's and a dopy smile crossed his face.

"Hey there our beautiful Sea Prince." Jason smiled brightly at the dark haired Demigod.

"Hi." Percy said, voice low and raspy.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asked as he rubbed circles on Percy's hipbone.

"So amazing." Percy hummed happily. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you pet." Jason promised and rested his head on top of Percy's, nuzzling the silky dark hair.

"I love you guys so much." Percy bit back a yawn as he spoke, love and conviction in his voice and eyes.

" _Noi ti amiamo troppo (We love you too)."_ Nico whispered in Italian before he yelped in surprise when Jason pinched his flank.

"No speaking in Italian, it gets us hot and we are in position for another round." Jason scolded and Percy giggled at his lovers before he sunk further into their embraces, eyes sliding shut falling asleep to the voices of his lovers.


End file.
